1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device for recording an image on a sheet by ejecting ink droplets through nozzles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an inkjet recording device for performing an image recording, by conveying a sheet in a conveyance direction along a conveyance path and by ejecting ink droplets toward the conveyed sheet.
In the known inkjet recording device, a plurality of pairs of rollers are disposed along the conveyance path, so that the sheet is conveyed by being nipped by the pairs of rollers. It is common that a pair of rollers is disposed on an upstream side of a recording unit in the conveyance direction while another pair of rollers is disposed on a downstream side of the recording unit in the conveyance direction, so that an image recording is performed on the sheet in a state in which the sheet is nipped, at its leading end portion and trailing end portion in the conveyance direction, by the two pairs of rollers, namely, in a state in which a position of the sheet is stabilized.